


Anywhere

by JennaMoon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, I love Morgan Stark 3000, Mention of Canonical Character Death, Mini Fic, Other, Peter is a Good Brother, Post-Endgame, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaMoon/pseuds/JennaMoon
Summary: CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS: ENDGAMEPeter tells Morgan about her father.





	Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivRulesTheUniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivRulesTheUniverse/gifts).



> I'm mourning.
> 
> This may not be very long. Or very good. Or worthy of attention.
> 
> But I need it out of my system.
> 
> RIP Tony Stark, the one with the biggest heart of them all.
> 
> I love Morgan Stark 3000.

A half full bowl of popcorn (sweet and salty as a compromise) lay skewered on the couch, devoid of cushions and blankets. Instead, the cushions hung from the ceiling from silken ropes of web fluid, creating the perfect surface for blankets to trellis over, obscuring the world from the happenings within the den.

Peter lay with his head resting on a furry, yellow pillow with eyes- ‘Onslo’, he had been told. His legs stretched up to his knees caps, before filtering down again, creating a small hill decorated by a hand-knitted blanket (he suspected it was Happy’s doing). On his left side sat a small girl, her brown hair in two wonky, mis-matched pigtails.

She clutched onto Peter’s shirt as he made a whizzing sound.

“… And then your dad, he told me to go after the wizard!”

“Strange!” Morgan quipped, her dark eyes dazzled by the theatrics of Peter’s hand movements. Peter grinned at the young girl, nodding.

“That’s right, so I very, very, very nearly saved him, but uh oh! The spaceship beamed us up!”

“Oh no!” Morgan yelled, covering her mouth with both hands. Peter laughed, scooping her up and holding her in the air.

“Oh yes! And then Mr. Sta- your dad, he flew up real high and gave me my new suit!” Peter let her drop down slightly, grinning as she let out an excited shriek, wafting her hands through the air; an imitation of swimming. “He tried to send me back to Earth but I’d follow your dad anywhere.”

“Anywhere?” The girl asked, tilting her head and petting the teen’s hand. Peter nodded, his grin retracting into a small, slight upturn at the corner of his mouth.

“Anywhere.”


End file.
